


Hustle bones

by Trash_mash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, How Do I Tag, Imprisonment, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pandora's Vault Prison, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_mash/pseuds/Trash_mash
Summary: Tommy was trapped.That was just a factual statement at this point. Whether he liked it or not he was stuck in here. In a obsidian box, with his abuser, and with no way to escape.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Hustle bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something in years, so lemme know if I misspelled anything or didn't tag right!

Tommy was trapped.

That was just a factual statement at this point. Whether he liked it or not he was stuck in here. In a obsidian box, with his abuser, and with no way to escape.

"SAM! SAM PLEASE!" 

Tommy pleaded, calling out to the man he saw as a father, the only man who cared for him. The one who looked after him, who would play into his games, who would listen to him hours on end when he woke up in a cold sweat after a nightmare.

Explosions went off in the background, bringing him back to a time where all he felt was pain and anger. Pain as he was knocked off his feet and attacked with a sword by a man he once called brother. Anger as he looked at the land he built with friends left in nothing but shambles. 

"SAM PLEASE! Let me out please!"

His voice got quieter as he continued. Realising that no one was coming for him, he was stuck for god knows how long with Dream.

Dream.

Dream...

Dream....

Holy shit he was stuck in prison with Dream. Tommy turned to look at Dream quickly, straining his neck in the process. Dream was leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed. He was looking directly at Tommy, well at least that's what Tommy thought he was looking at, he couldn't really tell with that stupid mask in the way. 

Tommy grabbed Dream by his shirt, bawling the fabric with his fists. Bringing him closer to his face to hopefully look directly at him. 

"What did you do? What the fuck did you do?!"

Dream grabbed at Tommy's hands and pushed him away, making him stumble and fall to the ground. 

"I don't know whats going on either Tommy. How would I know? I've been stuck in here for the past months!"

Dream had to be behind this. There's no way someone would willingly try to get Dream out unless he had something over them. No matter the reasoning, something was going on outside and Sam wasn't coming to get him. Tommy got up and turned towards the lava again. The bubbling of the lava resonated in his mind, reminding him of his exile, of the nether bridges, of being oh so lonely. 

"No no no no no! I can't do this again! Sam! Let me out!" 

He tried again, waiting for a response.

"Sam this isn't funny! Im done, I wanna leave!" 

The lava continued to flow in front of him. 

"SAM!"

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he walked ever so closer to the lava. 

"SAM"

Tommy felt his eyes start to water. Tears immediately getting evaporated by the heat.

"Sam"

His legs gave up on him, making him fall to his knees in front of the scorching hot lava.

"...Sam?"

Dream looked at his shaking form, wondering how this child was able to take him down.

"..."

Pants echoed around the room. 

"..."

"Phil?"

Tommy tried one last time. 

A smirk appeared on Dreams hidden face as he started to snicker. Tommy turned to him, looking at Dream as his snickers turned into a full on laugh. 

"You- You actually called out to him!"

Dream doubled over as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. And to him it was. Watching as one of the few people who were able to defeat him cry out to someone who doesn't even love them. It was hilarious to him.

"What- What the hell are you laughing at?"

Dream laughed harder, wheezing when he heard Tommy get up from his spot and walk closer to him. Tommy stood above him and looked down at Dream, who was now hunched over himself, shoulders shaking as he continued to laugh.

"Tell me! What's so funny?!"

Tommy reeled back his leg and brought it down with as much force as he could master to kick at Dreams side. Dreams laugh was cut off by a short grunt as he turned on his back to look up at Tommy. His mask was out of place, making it so that his mouth was exposed. Tommy felt pure rage as he saw nothing but a smile matching the mask directed back at him. 

"You're so desperate for someone to come and save you that you even called out to a father who never even loved you."

Dream smiled.

Tommy lost himself.

He yelled as he kicked and kicked and kicked. Breaking the mask in half. Hearing audible cracks as bones broke under all the abuse. Skin bruised and teared, blood flowing freely from new formed cuts. Grunts of pain were let out from both of them. Dream eventually cought Tommy's leg and pulled him down, causing Tommy to slip and fall on the hard obsidian floor.

Both were left breathless, taking in loud and long breaths trying to compose themselves. They laid on the floor, motionless, apart from their chest as they rapidly moved up and down.

"You're stuck here with me Tommy... Wether you like it or not... You can't escape, trust me, I've tried.... So how about we try and act civil huh?... It's like old times... Just you... And me against the world..."

And for the first time in months, Tommy let himself cry. Let himself cry and sob, not even trying to hold back the tears from falling. 

He was stuck. With the man who made him feel worthless, who made him want to die every god damn second. The green bastard who controlled every waking moment of his life for months on end. The one who stripped his family away from him, making them total stranger to him.

"I hate you..."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyou!"

"Why can't you just let me go?! Why can't I just have my happy ending?!" 

Tommy cried and cried as he turned on his side, facing away from Dream, and curled into a ball. Dream turned to look at the pathetic, shaking mess on the floor and smiled. 

"Why couldn't I just be happy? Why couldn't you just kill me?"

Dream turned to look back at the ceiling, a wide smile that rivaled the one on his now broken mask stretching across his face.

"I told you already Tommy, you're just too fun to play with to get rid of."

A broken scream echoed across the land of the server. 

A man with wings looked around, searching for the source. Eventually turning back to the pig hybrid in front of him

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! I wrote this in one day, I have no idea how I'm still functioning. Check me out on insta and twt @trash_mash on both!


End file.
